


Ian's got a plan

by sofi150398



Series: Ian's plan [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Worried Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofi150398/pseuds/sofi150398
Summary: Years of beatings and abuse mean that usually when someone wakes Mickey up he's startled and ready to fight. Ian doesn't like that his husband feels he can't be safe in his own house, so he devises a plan to show Mickey he doesn't have to be defensive and scared.This is the first step of it.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Ian's plan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172906
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	Ian's got a plan

Mickey's never been a light sleeper. He's never had the privilege. When he was a boy, sleeping light could save him from broken bones and dark bruises. Terry never liked seeing him sleeping and nothing that Terry didn't like survived long on the Milkovich house. If not, ask his mother.

In prison, being a light sleeper meant stopping some bastard from making him his bitch and in Mexico, it meant being able to run if the feds came looking for him.  
In every day’s life, being a light sleeper meant safety, meant being able to protect Ian, to protect himself. It wasn't even a conscious decision; it was just a part of him that he had never been able to get rid of.

Well, Ian didn't have to like it. Actually, Ian hated it. Not that he hated anything about Mickey, he just hated that Mickey didn’t feel relaxed enough on his own house with his own husband, he hated that he wasn’t there in times when Mickey needed security and stability, overall, he just despised thinking that Mickey had gone through so much horrible stuff.

And now that they were married, maybe it was time for Mickey to learn to feel at peace. After all, these days, there wasn't a psycho father trying to kill him, a Russian wife looking to rape him or cops searching for him.

Ian was a goal oriented individual. He had an objective, he just needed a plan to achieve it. So naturally he started devising one. It was a pretty simple plan. Create some new memories. Fiddle around with the wires of Mickey's brain a little bit. Teach it to associate being woken up with something pleasurable, something good.

First step was wondering what did Mickey like. Ian could easily answer that. Mickey loved Ian and sex, he liked coffee and food. He tolerated some of the Gallaghers. The redhead could work with that.

Knowing for a fact Mickey didn't have much of a problem being woken up for sex, at least not by him, Ian yhpughy that might be the right place to start.

It was a peaceful and chilly Saturday morning; Ian slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed were his arms wrapped around Mickey's body and his husband’s soft snoring. They were chest to back. He inhaled Mickey's scent, fresh and manly.

Smiling at Mickey's sleeping form, he slightly tightened his hold and snuggled impossibly closer to him. After a few seconds of enjoying the warmth of their cocoon, Ian realized it was the perfect opportunity to put his plan in action. The house was silent, not yet the chaos it usually was on mornings and they had nowhere else to be.

He playfully took Mickey's right ear lobe between his teeth and slowly swirled it around with his tongue. Mickey stirred next to him. Ian pressed his lips to the that special spot on his neck, right there where he knew it made him go weak on his knees. Mickey tensed for a moment, quickly regaining consciousness and preparing himself for an attack. However, as soon as he recognized Ian behind him, he relaxed, turning his head a little to look at Ian's sheepish smile. This was possibly the only situation where Mickey didn’t jerk awake ready to fight as soon as he felt someone else touching him.

"Eager much, Fire crotch?" Mickey asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Hmmm... Must be the hot dude laying on my bed" Acting casual, he kept on kissing Mick's neck. Ian lowered his hand slowly, lightly caressing his husband's chest and belly in the process. He stopped by his waistband, playing with it a little, teasing Mickey, who was already half hard.

"You gonna do something about that or you’re just big talking?" Already fully awake, the brunette challenged.

"Oh, I'm gonna do something alright?" That was all the warning Mickey got before finding himself being pinned to the bed by his husband.

"That's all you got, tough guy?" He questioned with a smirk; Ian smirked back.

"You wish" After taking a moment to appreciate the sight before him, he swiftly went to work, hurriedly getting rid of both of their boxers. He kissed Mickey's chest and teased his right nipple with his tongue, playing with the pink buds for a couple of minutes, but was soon interrupted by Mickey telling him to hurry the fuck up. Ian rolled his eyes pretending to be annoyed, although he promptly obliged, his own needs compelling him. Licking all the way down to his husband's navel, he stopped there.

At this point, Mickey was rock hard and slightly leaking, his breath was becoming fast with anticipation. The redhead pressed one kiss to each of Mickey's hipbones and nosed his way down to the tip of his cock, letting his smell drive him mad. He took the tip of his erection in his mouth before swallowing him whole, deep and filthy. Just how Mickey liked it. "God, Ian" His back arched from the bed. Ian started to bob his head up and down, not too quickly but not too slow either. “You feel so fucking good.” Mickey’s moans were turning higher and higher.

Alternating between lapping at the underside and teasing the sensitive slit, Ian focused on pleasuring his husband for a little while, pressing all his buttons. Mickey couldn't stop from pulling at Ian's hair, and when the pull got too strong and he knew Mickey was close, he let go with a wet pop. "Jesus Christ" Mickey was panting hard.

Ian pointed to the drawer besides their bed. Without a word, Mickey grabbed the lube and passed it to the redhead.

After putting a generous amount over his fingers and warming it up, he slowly circled Mickey’s entrance. He pressed a finger inside, glad to find he was still a little loose from the night before. Looking up, he saw Mickey’s expression, his hair was a mess and his pupils were blown wide. He was biting his lip. Ian smiled mischievously and pressed in his tongue next to his finger. “Fuck… Ian… Fuck”. He had his husband right where he wanted him.

"Come on, another" Mickey hurried him. Ian inserted a second finger and carefully started scissoring them, stretching his rim, prepping him thoroughly. He curled his fingers and Mickey's hard breaths turned into loud moans by the time Ian found his prostate. He made sure to never miss it.

"I'm fucking ready, get in me" The redhead smiled at his husband's eagerness. He got some more lube and stroke his dick a few times before he positioned himself between Mickey’s legs and gently pushed his way inside. Mickey’s breathed through the burning sensation. "Shit, Ian!" He heard him shout, as probably did the rest of the family too.

He groaned as the heat of Mickey's body engulfed him. "So good for me" Ian growled in Mickey's ear, his husband hooked his legs behind Ian’s back and brought him closer. "Fuck me, Gallagher" Mickey whispered over his lips, almost touching them with a challenging smirk. And oh boy, did Ian like challenges. He kissed him as if the world depended on it, all tongue and teeth.

Making Mickey feel every inch, Ian thrusted slow and deep, abusing that sweet spot over and over again. He felt the trembles go through his husband's body and the only sounds in the room were their heavy breathing, the sound of skin against skin and the moans that they could not suppress. Mickey hided his face on Ian’s neck and busied himself leaving hickeys all over his skin.

After a few more thrusts Ian quickened the pace, rocking his hips as fast as he knew Mickey liked. Mickey tightened the grip on his shoulders and, even if his nails were blunt, he was without doubt scratching him. "I'm close... oh fuck, I'm close". Ian took that as his cue to take Mickey's cock on his hand, his strokes matching his thrusts. His own orgasm starting to build.

With Ian's name on his lips, Mickey spilled all over himself and Ian's hand, the shudders running through his body as his orgasm took its course. Ian fucked him through it, feeling his husband body convulsing with the force of his climax. "C'mon, come inside me, wanna feel you" Mickey spoke breathlessly. That's all it took for Ian to lose himself to the pleasure and after a couple of clumsy thrusts, he came deep inside of Mickey, filling him with his seed. His arms gave in and he fell over Mickey. Instead of complaining at Ian for crushing him with his weight, Mickey wrapped his arms around him and kissed his temple.

They took a while to get their breathing under control, sharing a companiable silence, Ian still laying on top of Mickey. After a few moments, Mickey poked at Ian’s ribs. “Pull out, bitch” He demanded with a smile. Ian carefully did as he was told and rolled over. Suddenly, Mickey laughed. Ian liked that sound, especially in the mornings.

"Jesus Christ, Gallagher, I could get used to waking up like that" He said cheerfully.

"Bet you could, couldn't ya?"

The first step of Ian’s plan was completed, it was time to move to phase two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you liked it, I'm practising my english wrting this little pieces of fanfic. The next parts of the series probably won't be so smut heavy, this just got away from me. Cheers!


End file.
